


Natural Experiment

by sophinisba



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Quintuple Drabble, Scientist Shuri (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Shuri isdisgustedby the mess people made while she was away.





	Natural Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

> An extra treat for Meatball42, hope you enjoy!

Shuri is _disgusted_ by the mess people made while she was away. It's not that she _wanted_ half the population to perish, she fought as hard as anyone to prevent it, but talk about a large-scale natural experiment. Talk about opportunities for research! If she'd been among the survivors she'd have been all over that shit. She'd have solved climate change _and_ cancer, maybe time travel too! But Tony Stark (his memory be blessed) apparently spent most of the time moping around a cave of heteropatriarchal domesticity. Meanwhile, literal cave dweller M'Baku was allowed to rule Wakanda. What! Of! _Science_!?

#

Besides that, there were aliens on Earth all this time! Not just incredibly strong and versatile alien metal or a couple of superheroes who are technically from another planet but just look like prettier than average white guys. No, there was a blue-skinned cyborg warrior and a talking racoon fighting alongside Okoye, plus an entire town of space refugees in Norway. And everybody was aware of this, but no one tried to use or adapt that alien technology to solve Earth's problems. 

"We were not moping," Okoye insists through gritted teeth. "We were quite occupied maintaining the peace."

Shuri harrumphs. 

# 

On Okoye's firm orders she stays respectfully silent through the funeral but does stare at the Guardians a lot. As soon as it's done she goes over to them. 

"Nebula," she says, "I am Shuri of Wakanda. I have heard great things of the work you did with my colleagues."

"Did you hear about what _I_ did?" asks Rocket.

"I am deeply interested in space travel –"

"You should really talk to me then," Quill interrupts.

"But even more so in biomechatronics," Shuri continues, looking only at Nebula. "You may have heard I worked with Sergeant Barnes extensively before the Blip." 

#

The truth is she probably could learn a lot from Rocket, Quill, or any of the others. But Nebula is beautiful and quiet and, from what Shuri understands, up there with Stark and Banner in terms of actual world-saving actions. 

Shuri wants to kiss her lips and give her flowers, make her smile and have orgasms. She wants to study her arm and face and memory drive and replace them with Wakandan versions that will integrate the superior technology of other worlds but be much more comfortable for the wearer. She wants to learn, and to take away Nebula's pain.

#

"Come to my country," Shuri says softly. "I will make a room for you in the palace," though she may need to expel some Jabari first.

"We actually need to get going," says Quill. 

"Nebula wants to go back to space to find her sister, but she also fears rejection," explains Mantis, who is holding Nebula's hand.

"I fear nothing," says Nebula, reaching for Shuri's hand instead.

"Hey, Princess," says Rocket, "you're so interested in space travel, why don't you come with us?"

"That," says Shuri, grinning from ear to ear, "is the best idea I've heard in five years."


End file.
